The Legend of Zelda HighSchool : The Calm Before The Journey
by TriforceSwordsman3
Summary: The Hero of Twilight Is REBORN, In the Modern Twilight Era where everything can and will happen when Duccurro nearly takes Link's Life and somehow survives ... this is the Prologue of " The Legend Of Zelda High School : Sophomore Year Rocks" Telling the story of how a rockstar came to be. a hero. will it just be a myth or will it become a Legend ... who knows ?
1. The Modern Day ReBirth

The Legend Of Zelda : High School

The Calm Before The Journey

Chapter One :

The Ancient Twilight Era / Modern Day Twilight ReBirth

{The Ancient Twilight Era By The Mirror Of Twilight}

" So ... I guess this is farewell huh? ... Shadow and Light can not mix as we know but ... never forget that there is another world bound to this one ", Midna said as she was about to depart to the Twilight Realm to take on the job as the Twilight Princess . " shadow and light are two sides of the same coin ... one cannot exist without the other ... now I see why the goddesses left the Mirror of Twilight in this world ... it was their design that we should meet ... yes ... that is what I believe ", Zelda looked at Midna and said her own version of goodbye. Once Midna said her goodbyes to both Link and Zelda ... she left and the mirror broke into small fragments showing them that she'll never come back

{ A Few Months Later }

Link had to worry about a lot ... like for instance he had to train Colin with how to use a sword, tell Talo to leave them alone when they are trying to focus on their training and even Rusl had to give Link a serious lesson with the sword as well until a voice that haunted Link came back, It was Ganondorf, " I came to finish what I started ... Link ... I'm here to kill you once and for all ! ... Like I said ... I wasn't over ", Link Replied, " OH YEAH ... I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY !", The Triforce on the back of Link's hand lite up and the battle was on but this time Colin was also there to see what Link can really do . so far the battle was deadlocked and Link had no choice but to unleash the Hidden Skills that he learned from his ancestor while he was on his journey the battle lasted for three hours until Link finished Ganon off with an unknown power. all that Ganon saw was vines grabbing his arms and pulling him to the ground and both of Link's hands go for his forehead and chest and a green energy surrounding them both. but, there was another energy surrounding Ganondorf , it was a red energy but, at the same time it was black. when Colin saw what was happening, his jaw dropped as he saw his best friend use an extraordinary gift to purify a soul of pure evil ripping out all the evil out of Ganon and leaving him a husk of his old self

{ Hyrule Castle Town } { Judgement Day }

Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf stood upon a convict that they were hunting for years. he was accused for trying to resurrect Demise. " Now ... this man has never done a crime ever ... I say he's innocent ... come on you three have to show mercy to this man ... he didn't do it ! ", Drisco tried to persuade the guardians of the triforce that this man they are trying to prove he is guilty and the moment had came when they did " The Soul Judgement " they held out their hands and the triforces lite up and they said " if the triforce stays in the goldish color ... then your innocent ... but if the triforce turns black ... you are guilty ... ",. the triforce glowed black and they charged the attacks needed for the Soul Judgement and soon launched the attack sending the man beyond the Mortal Coil.

{ Years Later }

Link, Zelda, and Ganon were about to die of old age and also talked about their new lives if they were to be reborn. they never regretted any part of their lives and if they had the chance to relive their lives . they would.

{ The Modern Twilight Era } { Hyrule Memorial Hospital } { October 13th 1997 }

new lives were brought in at first what have seemed to have been a lifetime, Link, Zelda, and Ganon were given new lives as well as siblings Zelda had Zoeiyah and Zeldana to worry about, Ganon had to worry about his younger twin brother Vladimir, and Link had his younger sister and younger brother to worry about, Rinku and Patrisha Avalon. { In The Nursery } The doctors wondered about the kids as they walked over to Link, Zelda, And Ganondorf. three newborns bearing the marks of their ancestors, Link had the Triforce of Courage, a gift that the hero could only bear this one burden, to forever protect his friends, Zelda had the Triforce of Wisdom forever burdened with knowledge and Wisdom, and finally Ganon had the Triforce of Power forever burdened with eternal strength and power. their new lives will now play a part of a new destiny who knows what will happen to them. the spirits of their came forth to them and give their new bodies a soul and the last bit of power that they had left to spare them


	2. Childhood

The Legend Of Zelda : High School

The Calm Before The Journey

Chapter Two : ChildHood

{ Three Years Later }

The sound of an Ocarina pierces the still and quiet night that happened. the flow of the song being played flowed like it was time itself a young child sitting on a roof playing an ocarina unlike any other. a tragedy would happen any minute now calling upon their friends knowing that he might not survive. it finally happened . an ambulance zoomed by hearing a young boy's cry. Link was near to his last hour . one more punch and he would've been dead. his mother crying trying to keep him alive knew that this would happen if she her mouth shut about her kids she was about to lose her first born son. doctors came all around

{ At Hyrule Memorial Hospital }

" I'm not sure if he will live ... his pulse is faint ... I'm afraid he will die ", said one of the doctors that tried to save Link's life. his own life was almost fortieth but ... when Link opened his eyes he saw his ancestor " stay with me dang it ... you're the last Link that we got ... please ... don't quit on me yet ", The hero of twilight was only a spirit only to see what happens to his own descendant, the next in line to be a hero. there was a blood bag near the spirit had no choice to inject it into his own reincarnation. In the waiting room Juliana waited with Zelda and Ganon. the doctor walked out and said "he's gonna live ... he's survived the beating and not only he came back from the dead ... you're in luck Mrs. Avalon ... Link is just fine ... he survived beyond and back ... if it wasn't for that blood bag he would've been dead ",. when Zelda and Ganon heard this they jumped with glee and ran in the room to see that Link was on his feet and was walking around just fine. both of them ran up to Link and squeezed him so much that one of his injuries reopened. "WE'VE FOUND EACH OTHER ", the three said simultaneously.

{10 Years Later } { Hyrule Middle School } { Auditorium } { The Hyrule Talent Seekers }

Link practiced everyday for the big moment, the talent show, Link was practicing with his new found band, Rebellion, the moment came when they were to come up. Link told his story before he started to sing. soon his voice filled the room with sorrowful faces leaving everything behind him. then came the second song brought everyone standing up raising their fists up in the air and starting to rock out. Link's dog tags flashed all around his neck as his voice filed the room with rebellious teens and parents who didn't even give a crap. teens were shouting " LONG LIVE THE REBELLIOUS REVOLUTION ", " NEVER BE AFRAID TO BE YOURSELF ", and " ROCK ON REBELLION ",. { After The SONG }

"Judges ... do you have a Decision ? ", The principals voice boomed in the auditorium. " Yes We Do ... we choose REBELLION TO BE THE WINNER THIS YEAR ! ",. the boys lifted Link up in the air as they were announced the winners of a big record deal with _DRAGSMIRE RECORDS_.

{ 2 years later } { HYRULE HIGH SCHOOL } { Freshmen Year } { 8/25/11 }

It was the moment that drawn the Hyrule Middle Schoolers to their new year as High School Freshmen. Link and Ganon grew their hair out and got new clothes to start off a new year and soon they might even take drivers ed. The Hero Of High School is Born and a new beginning to a classic journey

* * *

Link's Journal

Day One

Today's the day ... High School ... It's gonna be rough from hereon out ... but I'm freakin' ready for any thing ... I'll keep a journal for every year I survive High School and get going in the right direction ... I just hope me and my friends never stray from the out crowd

The Hero Of High School,

Link Avalon

* * *

BTW ... This is also part of my profile ... I keep a journal telling of my journey through High School


End file.
